Love is a Two Way Dream
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: Ok 1x3x1 also DxH. Lime now, lemon later. 1st stab at non mild yaoi. Please RR. This is for my buddy Jay. R wil go up and the Genre will change as this fic gets longer. Ja. .
1. One Way Dream

Ok welcome to my first 1x3x1 fic. *Holds back tears of joy* I'm so proud. Hi-chan has been yelling at me because I don't write lemons. *Sigh* So just to make him happy, and get him off my back, this will be a lemon. For people who don't like lemons then either don't read this or just skip the lemon parts but either way don't flame me. I have no idea how this will turn out so please feel free to yell at me, but not because it's a lemon or a Yoai, or whatever. In the begging the lime and lemon scenes will be in the dreams, this will make sense once you read some of the fic. Anyway this will start out lime and over time it will become more lemony. This one's for you Hiro Yui. If you like lemons then go check 'em out.  
  
WARNINGS:OOC, yaoi aka slash aka FUN!, future lemon sense, some swearing somewhere, just plain silliness at times, and the I WROTE THIS warning for whatever I left out.  
  
If I owned Gundam Wing it would still be on TV DAMN IT!!!!!  
  
Love is a Two Way Dream. Aishi-Cc  
  
Heero's eyes shot open in surprise when he felt warm finger tips tracing his chest. "What's going on who are you?" Heero demanded as he rolled over. He blinked at the person lying beside him. "Trowa?! What are you doing here? Why are you in my bed?" Trowa only grinned evilly as he pulled Heero's head closer before kissing him. Heero froze wide-eyed as Trowa traced the roof of his mouth with his tongue.  
  
Heero sat up gasping, a purely terrified look on his sweat covered face. He untangled himself form his sheets as he ran for his bathroom. He leaned against the door catching his breath for a moment before staggering to the sink. He stared at the cold water for a moment before dunking his head under. He stood in the dark room listening to the drops of water that splattered the floor. He shook his head in hopes that it would help clear the images from his head. They refused to leave him. He could still feel him, taste him, hell he could still smell him. Heero dunked his head again. He started at his reflection in the mirror. ~Kami what is happening to me?~ He reentered his room shivering. Stopping next to his bed he stared at it in distaste. With a determined glare he seated in front of his computer system determined not to back to sleep.  
  
Trowa rolled his eyes. "Oh oh ah ahaha." Duo chanted as he danced and jumped around on the table. Quatre giggled at him hysterically from his normal seat beside Trowa. Wufei ignored them all as he flipped threw the paper. "Oh ah oh ah ah AH! Duo scream as he slipped from the table. Trowa chuckled before holding out his hand to the fallen pilot.  
  
"Thanks Tro." Heero walked in and glared at the intertwined fingers. Duo blushed as he sat down across from Quatre. "Do I ever feel stupid, Oh hey Hee-chan!" Heero nodded as he sat down next to him and grabbed the Mr. Coffee from the table. He looked up as Quatre started chocking and watched as Trowa warped an arm around his thin waist.  
  
"Cat are you ok?" He asked using Quatre's nickname.  
  
"Yes. I just laughed too much." Quatre assured him. Trowa let go when he smiled.  
  
"Maxwell do not kill Quatre with your absurd monkey dance." Wufei muttered looking up. Duo jumped back on the table in response.  
  
"I mock you with my monkey dance." Duo exclaimed as he started dancing again. Trowa leaned back and watched him with and amused grin on his normally indifferent face. Quatre started to giggling again.  
  
Heero risked a glance at Trowa now that they were all watching Duo. He was wearing a lose pale gray tee whose sleeves ended at his elbows and his hair was still sleep tussled, he couldn't tell what else he was wearing which suited him just fine. He averted his eyes as flashes of his dream erupted in his mind. Trowa turned and blinked curiously at him as Duo feel face first off the table.  
  
"Owie. Ok that one really hurt." Duo moaned as he crawled back to his seat. Quatre stopped laughing when he noticed the trickle of blood from Duo's split lip. "Ok monkey's going to go fix this later all." Duo waved as he walked out. Wufei muttered something as he stood.  
  
"I'll be in the gym if I am needed." Wufei informed the remaining pilots before leaving the table.  
  
"Heero?' Heero jumped at the sudden sound of his name. Quatre and Trowa exchanged a worried look. "What is it Heero? Didn't you sleep well?" Quatre asked.  
  
Trowa said nothing as he sipped his coffee. "Iie I didn't." He admitted careful to not look at Trowa.  
  
"You should go back to bed you look awful." Quatre chided. Heero nodded. Trowa glanced at the wall clock, the black cat one with the moving tail and eyes.  
  
"Cat aren't you running late?" Quatre looked down at his watch. "Oh you're right. Bye." The blonde called as he ran off.  
  
Heero blinked at Trowa. "Meeting." Trowa said answering the unasked question. Heero nodded. Trowa set down his empty mug before resting his arms on the table. "Heero what is wrong with you this morning?"  
  
"What makes you think anything is wrong?' He asked while staring at Trowa's mug. Trowa sighed.  
  
"Didn't sleep well, hardly said two words since you came in, you didn't even look at Duo when he feel off the table, you look like Hell and I know it's not just from a lack of sleep." He answered counting off with his long fingers. He sighed again. "And you won't look at me for some reason."  
  
Heero looked up at him guiltily but not surprised the other had noticed.. "Gomen. It's just that..." Trowa reach out and rested his warm hand on Heero's cold one effetely stopping Heero.  
  
"If you don't want to talk I won't make you. But if you ever want to." He said softly  
  
"Arigato Trowa-chan." With a nod Trowa removed his hand. Heero shivered. Part of him was relieved but another part was devastated by the lose of the other's gentle touch.  
  
"Well I'll leave you alone then." Heero watched him go before he slammed his head against the table. ~What is wrong with me? Why now? Why him? Why this stupid dream?~ He shivered again.  
  
Hilde looked up as Duo entered her hospital room. "Hey there good looking!" Duo greeted before kissing her forehead. Hilde giggled at him.  
  
"Hello Duo." She greeted the smiling boy warmly. Duo presented a purple rose from behind him. "Oh Duo."  
  
"Aw it's was nothin'. Cat's got a hole garden full of 'em." Hilde smiled.  
  
"So it's ok?"  
  
"Totally. We've got you a room and everything. It's right next to mine." Hilde giggled.  
  
"I'm just glad I'm getting out of here." She admitted  
  
"You and me both kid. We're going to take such good care of you. After all if it wasn't for you we may not even be here." Hilde blushed.  
  
"You guys can beat anything."  
  
"True, true. But even Gods like us need the help of a beautiful woman now and then. Sally, Noin, and now the most beautiful of all you."  
  
"Duo stop it you're making me blush." Hilde ordered as she turned even reder.  
  
"Red is a lovely color on you." Hilde stuck out her tongue. "Ok, ok. But seriously the guys do want to meet you." Hilde smiled.  
  
"Will I be able to see that cute clown again?"  
  
"Who Tro? Yeah he is a cute devil isn't he? Sure you can see him. He's all better now." Hilde giggled.  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
Trowa looked up as the front door opened.  
  
"It's so big!?"  
  
"Nah this is a small one. I told Cat he should throw it back, but dose anyone ever listen to me?"  
  
Trowa shook his head in amusement when Duo led Hilde into the living room. Hilde blinked at Trowa who was still dressed in cut offs and the loose pale gray tee, which showed off his well-muscled arms and legs. Trowa stood when Duo waved him over.  
  
"Trowa I'd like to introduce you to your number one fan, the gorgeous Hilde." Trowa toke her hand and kissed it. Hilde blushed. "Tro, buddy you're making me look bad." Trowa grinned.  
  
"She should have seen you this morning." Hilde giggled.  
  
"Tro shut up hun?" Trowa grinned as he shrugged. "Oh you're a mean kitty aren't you?" Hilde giggled again as Duo's phone rang. "Yeah? Now? Ok fine." He slipped the phone back into his pocket. "Hil baby I hate to do this but I gotta run. A mission has come up that I just have to take. Forgive me?"  
  
Hilde smiled. "Don't I always?" she answered.  
  
"That's why I'm keeping you. Tro would you be a doll and keep her out of trouble until I get back." Trowa nodded. "Luv ya!" With that he was gone.  
  
"That boy!' Hilde muttered.  
  
"Yeah. So what's this about a fan?" Hilde pushed the teasing boy back onto the couch.  
  
"Duo has such a big mouth!" Hilde ranted arms in the air. Trowa laughed.  
  
"No kidding." Hilde smiled.  
  
"I thought you were his friend?" Trowa shrugged.  
  
"I blew up his baby how close do you think we are?" Hilde blinked.  
  
"His what?"  
  
"His Gundam. Would you like to see your room?"  
  
"Umm..yeah."  
  
Well that's all for now. Chapter 2 takes place after the mission so it's later that night. TEN reviews and I'll updated this. Please tell me if there is anything you'd like to see. Chapter 2 will be longer I swear. 


	2. Disturb not his dreams for they disturb ...

Well as promised here is the longer chapter 2. Gomen it took so long to get up but I've been really busy, that and some homophobe got a fic deleted so no posty was allowed for a few days. Forgive me? Please? This chapter starts off with some angsty Heero stuff, gomen Heero fans but I had to. Please don't kill me ok? Warning fic gets more entertaining. Tell me what you think of the Aishi Say thing ok?  
  
There is also a little more Hilde and Duo in this one but not much since they are only a secondary couple, happy now Go-chan? Like before I don't own anything but the plot, if you can even call it a plot. This is dedicated to all of those people who think Heero and Trowa are just too cute together. You know who you are.* wink* I am planning on doing a few more with this pairing if you guys really want it, I'll pick on Trowa in one of them ok Heero Otaku?  
  
Aishi Say  
  
"In a heart full of dust. There's a creature called lust. It surprises and scares Like me....."  
  
B'jork's "Isobel" second verse.  
  
Heero sat down on his bed fear and determination the only things keeping his weary body awake. Fear he hated that particular emotion and rarely allowed himself to feel it; but now was afraid, afraid of a fellow pilot of all people. Trowa the one most like him now scared him the most. He shook his head in frustration. He knew his fear was unreasonable and that only scared him more. Reasonable fears he could deal with unreasonable ones were another story all together.  
  
It was painfully clear to him that Trowa was either not having dreams of the same nature as his own; or they simply did not bother him. Heero buried his head his hands. He wanted to talk to Trowa; he could always talk to Trowa about anything. The silent pilot understood him in a way none of the others could; not even Quatre with all of his physic powers, Kami knew he tried.  
  
~ Maybe this was one time thing? Duo says he has weird dreams all the time.~" Heero sighed as he threw his head back in annoyance. ~Yeah but I really hope they aren't like mine.~ He grimaced at the thought before sighing again. ~I can't think anymore....I need food.~ He walked quickly downstairs and into the living room.  
  
Hilde and Duo were sitting together on the couch junk food strewn across the coffee table in front of them. Trowa was curled up on the couch to their left, closest Hilde and the kitchen. Heero walked behind them and into the kitchen without a word but did listen to what they were saying.  
  
"You know Tro I honestly never pictured as the Sci-Fi, Horror, B rated movie marathon type." Duo admitted as he turned muting the commercials.  
  
Trowa turned and shrugged before grabbing a bowl of cheese popcorn. "Go fig."  
  
Duo smiled. "Well said. If only I rubbed off on Wufei so well." Trowa blinked at him but did not comment.  
  
"And to think you said he was quiet and no fun." Hilde teased Duo elbowing him.  
  
Duo laughed. " Yeah well that was before the whole male bounding guy thing." Duo countered.  
  
Hilde rolled her eyes. "Right tell me another?" Duo sighed dramatically before turning.  
  
"Hey He-chan Godzilla flick!" Duo called as Heero reentered the room.  
  
Heero glanced at the screen because that was what he was expected to do and did not want any of them to think something was wrong. He shrugged before casually answering Duo. "I've seen it."  
  
Duo frowned. "So hang?" He invited nodded towards the food and the other two seated teens.  
  
Heero shook his head at his partner. If it wasn't for that dream he might have been tempted. In the back of his mind he did wonder how Duo had convinced Trowa to join them. "No hang, bed." Heero answered frowning at Duo's puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Hee-chan you're no fun today." Duo whined as he turned his back on him pouting.  
  
Heero shrugged again before something caught his eye and kept it. Trowa stretched his long bare legs before folding them back onto the couch; right elbow propped up the couch's arm his banged profile hiding his face from him.  
  
~Nice legs.~ Heero shook his head to banish the random thought from his tried mind. ~Not now. I need sleep. No more dreams.~ He was relived no one seemed to noticed his sudden bizarre behavior. With a tired sigh he headed upstairs.  
  
"Is this a good one?" Trowa asked turning his head so he could watch the couple and the TV.  
  
Duo blinked at him before smiling. " My dear, dear Trowa." Duo chided shaking his head at the other boy. Hilde smiled knowing Duo would now do and/or say something amusing form experience. "All Godzilla movies are GOOD examples of B rated masterpieces. The very fact you even have to ask such a question proves you need to watch more of Telly." Duo answered in a snooty British accent witch got a laugh even from the cat-eyed pilot. "Keke you two liked that hun? Just wait till you hear my Monty Python's Flying Circus."  
  
Hilde slapped his arm. "You're making us miss the movie baka." "Oh sorry about that." Duo apologized be fore turning unmuteing the TV.  
  
"And now back to Godzilla vs. Mecha Godzilla......."  
  
Quatre sighed as he softly knocked on Wufei's door. "It's open, unless that's you Maxwell." Quatre smiled as he opened the door. "Oh it's you Quatre?!" Quatre nodded as the Chinese boy sat up.  
  
"I didn't disturb you did I?" Quatre asked nodding at the open book in Wufei's hands. "If I did I can leave?"  
  
Wufei glanced at the book. "No, please sit down." Quatre sat down on the foot of the bed "So what can I help you with?" Wufei asked marking place and setting the book on his nightstand.  
  
Quatre smiled at his friend. "Nothing really Wufei I would like to talk if that's alright?" "Always my friend...about what exactly?" Wufei asked wondering if there was something he wished to discus or if he just wanted to talk about what ever came up.  
  
"Anything and everything. What were you reading?" Quatre asked peering at the red leather bound book  
  
"Something I acquired from Barton actually he has a rather large collection of classic literature. This one is by a Shakespeare. Barton suggested I read Mac Beth. I have read a few of his works before. Have you?"  
  
"A little. So why aren't you downstairs with Duo, Hilde, and Trowa?"  
  
"Why aren't you?" Wufei asked.  
  
"I don't care much for those kind of movies." Quatre admitted.  
  
"I don't much care for Maxwell when he's on a sugar high. Besides seeing him so happy with Hilde reminds me of what I've lost."  
  
"Wufei I'm so sorry I..."  
  
Wufei held up a hand. "It's alright Quatre. Shall we move on to a happier subject?"  
  
Heero eyes snapped open when he felt a soft pair lips on his neck "Trowa?" Heero asked reaching behind him. His hand was gently grabbed and the palm just gently kissed. Heero pulled his hand back before turning over not at all surprised by his quest. " Why are you here?" Trowa flicked his long bangs smiling.  
  
"It's your dream so why don't you tell me?" He folded his arms before resting them on the pillow before him clearly not inclined to answer him straight out: a habit the real Trowa had at times though he found quite so frustrating before.  
  
"Some one here has some issues you know?" He asked resting his head on his folded arms, golden brown bangs spiked over his bare arms. "You haven't been very nice to me lately either Heero." He pouted frowning as he slipped his right leg from under the covers and ached it over his back; resting his toes on spine as if bored with the conversation or lack there of.  
  
Heero blinked. "Nani?" He asked as Trowa flexed his leg absently.  
  
Trowa chuckled at the question. "Someone is not awake today are they?" He teased grinning.  
  
Heero unfocused his dark blue eyes from Trowa's leg and blinked at Trowa confused. "I am dreaming....aren't I?" He asked not quite sure what was going on.  
  
Trowa chuckled in amusement. "How come you're never this kawii in real life He-chan?" He asked before chuckling again.  
  
"Maybe it's because I've never woken up you with in my bed before?" Heero suggested a little annoyed with how amused Trowa seemed to be with his confusion. Trowa frowned at his tone but only shrugged in response to the other's suggestion. Heero watched him curious about why the other now remained silent.  
  
Trowa turned his visible eye to look up at Heero a grin on his lips as if he was enjoying some sort of game. ~ There's nothing funny about this~ Heero muttered to himself before a thought hit him. "Trowa?"  
  
"Yes Heero?" Trowa answered not moving form his lazy position  
  
"Are you wearing something under there?"  
  
Trowa licked his lips before smiling. "Are you?" He countered.  
  
Heero blinked at the question not entirely sure he wanted to know after all. Trowa grinned evilly as he grabbed a fold of the sheet with his toes and tugged it in a teasing motion. Heero closed his eyes swallowing loudly as he tried to regain his normal self-control.  
  
"Are you that tired of looking at me already?" Trowa asked sounding slightly hurt as he turned his head so his chin now rested on his arms.  
  
"NO!" Heero shouted without realizing he had done so until the words were out. Trowa turned his eye then his head back around to face him.  
  
Heero looked at him confused. "I don't know why I said that." Heero admitted.  
  
"Don't you?" Trowa countered getting Heero to blink at him.  
  
"I don't...?" Heero whispered.  
  
"I know all those little random thoughts you've been having about me you know?" Trowa answered as he arched his other leg over his back crossing them at the ankles.  
  
Heero blushed red with shame. "I...I..."  
  
"You think I have nice legs?" Trowa asked amused by the blush. Heero only nodded unable to speak. "Yours are nice to baka." Trowa teased reaching up and poking Heero in the chest like Duo sometimes did when he thought Heero was being foolish or something. The familiar touch and teasing tone helped alleviate some of the earlier embarrassment.  
  
Trowa sighed. "Avoiding me is not the answer. As you know the whole out of sight out of mind thing is so not working." Trowa commented absently tracing his long finger up and down Heero's well-defined chest.  
  
Heero shivered. "I know it's just.....I...I'm sacred." He admitted eyes lowered and face turned away.  
  
"Of me?!" Trowa asked surprised by the confession, not that stopped his finger's movement.  
  
Heero turned back around to face him dark blue eyes shining. "Of my feelings.of being hurt.Do you feel the same way about me?" He asked momentarily forgetting Trowa he saw was only a fragment of his dreams; which it made impossible for him to know the true feelings of the real Trowa.  
  
Trowa shook his head sadly at the boy desperate for an answer, his finger tracing Heero's abs as he met the boy's eyes. "I may look, sound, feel, even taste like him but I am not him. I do not know what he thinks or feels about you or anyone else.I am sorry."  
  
Heero nodded. "I knew that I just." He shivered again the others cresses making it hard for him to think clearly. "Trowa.?" Trowa nodded at the sound of his name his finger trailing lower each time. "I...I..I want.." He trailed off as Trowa leaned forward, slipping his left behind Heero resting his hand the back of his neck.  
  
"Shhh..you don't have explain anything to me." Heero closed his eyes allowing Trowa to pull his face close. He opened his eyes when the expected kiss never came. "You don't know what you want." Trowa whispered causing Heero to jerk in surprise.  
  
"Wha.?" Heero asked confused. Trowa only closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Heero's neck. "Trowaaaaa...?" He half asked half moaned as Trowa pulled him close lips on his neck. He shivered when Trowa warm breath tickled his ear.  
  
"And that is why you'll keep seeing me." He whispered pulling his lips away from Heero's ear. Heero blinked at him trying to grasp the other's words but the feel of the other boy against him was too distracting. He closed his eyes as he pulled Trowa lips to his.  
  
Heero jerked upright gasping. He was sitting on his floor tangled in his sweat soaked sheets panting. Shivering in the seemingly freezing room he got to his feet not sure what to make of his newest dream. He toke a few steps before noticing anything was wrong. With a disgusted growl he peeled his soaked boxers off and hurled them across the room as he ran for the shower. He allowed a hiss of pain escape his clenched teeth as the icy water hit his scolding skin.  
  
Trowa focused his catlike eyes on the third UFO of the night. "Do they all look like that?" He asked having seen this ship many times before. He couldn't figure out how the ships could all look the same yet the aliens just got weirder and weirder looking.   
  
"No some have blinky lights." Duo muttered eyes locked on the glowing screen.  
  
Hilde turned her propped up head smiling at the slight frown on Trowa's face. "Oh don't mind him he zones." She assured him totally forgetting Trowa had spent more time with Duo then she has.  
  
Trowa smiled back at her. "Oh I know." He answered her grinning.  
  
"He is terrible." Hilde agreed.  
  
"Will you two stop flirting please? I am trying to watch the movie." Duo teased the whispering teens with a grin.  
  
Trowa rolled his eyes at Duo while Hilde giggled. "Sorry Duo."  
  
"AHHHHHhhhhhhh...!" Duo suddenly screamed covering his eyes.  
  
Hilde jumped and Trowa simply blinked at him questioningly. Duo shivered. "Relena look alike." He admitted. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhh.. .............!!!!!"  
  
Quatre jumped. "What was that?" He asked concern.  
  
Wufei snorted. "Knowing Maxwell it's just the TV. Baka." Quatre smiled in relief.  
  
"You two should really try and get along." He chided softly.  
  
Wufei sighed. "Perhaps you are right." He admitted  
  
Quatre nodded. "After all we are a family now."  
  
Wufei shook his head. "We are the strangest family in the history man."  
  
"Most likely, but it's fun to be unique." Quatre answered smiling.  
  
"Quatre you like just about everything so I am not surprised at all by that." Wufei countered.  
  
Quatre caught Wufei's smile and nodded approvingly. "It's good to see you smile you don't smile all that often."  
  
"Well not all of us are as endlessly cheerful as two members of our insane little family." Wufei countered half heartily.  
  
Quatre giggled. "You know Duo's right?"  
  
"Oh, about what?" Wufei asked even though he was not sure he wanted to know.  
  
"You do need lighten up."  
  
"Do I really?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Wufei lightly smacked the smiling Quatre with a pillow. "Bah. I refuse to act like Maxwell."  
  
Quatre reached out and tickled Wufei. " Only Trowa can get away with that.. sometimes." Quatre informed the laughing Wufei laughing himself.  
  
"Quatre please.. come on!" Wufei begged tears streaming down his red face.  
  
"See more fun." Quatre informed the Chinese youth as he stopped his torture. Wufei blinked up at him panting.  
  
"You win Master Quatre."  
  
Quatre smacked him with a pillow. "Don't you start." He ordered laughing  
  
Heero shut down his laptop blurry eyed. ~Need caffeine.~ He glared at the clock it was already 10:31 and the house was still quite. With a tried sigh he rose form his swivel chair and staggered down the stairs and stopped at their foot. Staring at the sleeping teens his weariness temporally forgotten.  
  
Trowa was curled up on 'his' couch like overgrown cat; his head resting on the arm closest to the couple who were using each other for pillows on 'their' couch. Hilde's fragile looking arms around the sleeping boy faint smile on her lips. Heero smiled wishfully at the sleeping couple before remembering why he emerged from his room.  
  
He slowly walked into the empty kitchen. It was little unnerving to be the only one awake when everyone was home plus one. When they had moved in only a few mouths before the silence would not have bothered him at all but now it made the house seem so...lonely. Since the guys had started living together, shortly after Quatre's release from Sally's care, they had gotten used to each other. It was if they were a family now and Heero had to admit he liked the feeling of belonging somewhere.  
  
He toke a chilled mocha espresso from the fridge and downed it in one gulp cringing from the brain freeze. Leaving the empty bottle on the counter he headed back towards the stairs. He looked over at the sleeping teens again when he stopped at the foot of the stairs. Against better judgment he walked over to the sleeping Trowa. He stood there watching him for along moment before reaching out and gently brushing a few stray bangs out of Trowa visible eye. Careful not to touch the other's skin fore fear of his dreams and the fact he just did not want to disturb the peaceful looking youth. He smiled sweetly at him before heading back for the stairs.  
  
~Not working~ Heero caught himself as stumbled on the stairs. ~I have lived threw OZ, White Fang, Marimaia, and all the other crap I have been threw. I refuse to die falling down some DAMN STAIRS! ~ He detrimentally pulled himself up a few more stairs before staggering yet again. His right hand shot out desperately grabbing for the railing only to miss completely. ~k'so~ He closed his eyes and awaited the darkness ......  
  
Much longer hun? Aishi Say will be a permanent thing now at the beginning and the end of all new fics. I read a lot so sue me. Anyway that's chapter 2. There are still at lest three more chapters to come so no worries right?  
  
Aishi Say  
  
"Just the littlest thing  
  
The sound of your name  
  
I start to feel this ache inside my soul  
  
I try to lock it all in, push it all down  
  
It's so hard to keep it in control"  
  
- Ilse De Lange  
  
*Thank You* Thanks for your support I hope you enjoy Chapter 2 as well.  
  
Lekio,  
  
sakurayamkawa,  
  
krad,  
  
Leliel,  
  
Saya,  
  
Quatre's #1 Otaku,  
  
Xandra,  
  
Please sir I want some more,  
  
Type! Damn YOU!! TYPE!!!,  
  
, And my Best buddies,  
  
Hiro Yui and Son Gohan 821 


	3. To Dream No More

Well here is chapter 3. Keke. Hopefully it will not take as long to get chapter 4 up. it would have been up earlier but my two younger sisters have been busy with honor class stuff.  
  
Chapter 3 is a more light hearted then the last two though you cannot really tell by the opening scene. hehe...um...anyway I hope you like this chapter as well. If not I'm really, really, really sorry. To answer Jack Scarlett Chapter 4. Which by the way will be oh so much fun.  
  
Warnings: Nothing really new except for some fun with Wufei, major OOC. Gundam Wing dose not earn me a penny. Damn lawyers.  
  
Aishi Say  
  
" When a thing is funny, search carefully for a hidden truth. " George Bernard Shaw  
  
He opened his eyes as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist stopping his fall. It toke a few long seconds for all of this to register in Heero's sleep deprived brain. "Trowa?" Heero asked softly.  
  
"Heero you need to take better care of yourself. Caffeine is not a long- term substitute for sleep." Heero shivered as Trowa's words tickled his ear. "What are you working on anyway? Can I help?" Heero stood there speechless. ~He wants to help me? No one can help me.~  
  
"I'm fine." Heero barked placing his hands on Trowa's arms. Trowa loosened his grip but did not release him. " I'm fine ok? I'm not Quatre you do not have to baby me." Heero snapped in annoyance.  
  
"I know you're not Quatre. He would never do this to himself and you are not fine. You're shaking." Heero growled in frustration. ~Yelling always works with Duo~ He growled again as vision blurred. ~Gotta get away.~  
  
"Listen Trowa I'm sorry but I'm just tired really." Trowa sighed. "Thank you for the offer but you can't help me right now." Another wave of dizziness struck him suddenly and once again Trowa keep him from hitting the floor. He could feel Trowa's warm breath on his neck causing him to shiver. Part of him wanted to just lean back and let Trowa hold him close while another part wanted to break his arms and run.  
  
Heero tried to protest as Trowa scooped him into his arms but he was too tired to make his limbs respond. With a moan his protesting half was defeated and he rested his head on Trowa's shoulder closing his tired eyes, blocking out the world.  
  
He opened his eyes when felt his back touch his bed but gave no indication he was awake until Trowa turned to leave. Trowa turned as Heero dug his weak fingers into the folds of Trowa's soft sleeves. "Yes Heero?" Trowa asked softly. He was perfectly content to simply stand there until his sleeve was released and Heero knew it.  
  
"Trowa ..I...." Heero started weakly tugging on Trowa's sleeve.  
  
"Shhh....you can tell later." Trowa whispered as he gently brushed Heero's sweaty bangs from his eyes. Heero shivered at the touch.  
  
"Trowa I..." Heero started with a little m ore strength then his first try.  
  
"Shhh..." Trowa frowned slightly. "You won't close your eyes until you tell me will you?" Heero swore he caught a faint smile as the other boy asked but he simply shook his head. "Ok I give." Trowa sighed as leaned closer.  
  
"Aishiteru...." Heero whispered softly. Trowa blinked at him.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Ai...." Heero trailed off eyes closing before his head feel to the side Trowa continued to lean over him for a moment before backing away.  
  
"Is that good or bad?"  
  
Quatre yawned as he sat up glancing at his cloak. "It's that late?! Oh well it's a free world." He yawned again before heading downstairs, smiling at the sleeping couple before walking into the kitchen. Trowa was already seated, feet propped up on the table, obviously in deep thought. Quatre shook his head at his partner as he fixed himself some tea before grabbing the full Mr. Coffee. "Usually you zone out with at lest half a cup." Quatre teased. Trowa blinked.  
  
"Hun?" Trowa asked focusing on him. Quatre held up the empty mug.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Trowa sighed removing his feet form the table.  
  
"I'm fine. Heero on the other hand seems to be losing it." Trowa answered resting his elbows on the table. "You know anything?" Quatre shook his head.  
  
"No. Everyone is safe and there are no up coming missions. I honesty cannot see why he would be working himself to death. Have you tried asking him?" Trowa nodded resting his chin in his hands.  
  
"He said I couldn't help." He sighed.  
  
"That is unusual. Maybe he's looking for his family and wants to do it alone?" Trowa shook his head.  
  
"Dead same as mine, Duo's and now Wufei's." He closed his eyes. "I think something's bothering him and he's working so he can ignore it." Quatre frowned as he filled Trowa's mug.  
  
"You are really worried about this aren't you? Well as worried as you get." Trowa only nodded slightly. ~Heero why won't you let me help you?~  
  
Duo yawned. "What time is it?" Hilde stretched.  
  
"Who knows? I smell coffee." Duo glanced at the empty sofa.  
  
"Yeah Tro's up. Come on breakfast time." Hilde yawned as she fallowed Duo.  
  
"Dude who died?" Duo asked frowning. The other two pilots looked up at him.  
  
"No one died Duo." Quatre answered.  
  
"Just heavy thinkin' hun?" Duo called as he rummaged threw the cupboards. Hilde sat down next to Trowa.  
  
"So did you enjoy the marathon last night?" She asked smiling.  
  
"It was entertaining." Trowa answered  
  
"That's Hell Yeah in Trowa speak. Where are the Coco Pebbles?"  
  
"Next door over." Quatre answered.  
  
"Please tell me that's strong coffee?" Hilde begged eyeing the Mr. Coffee and the empty mug beside it. Trowa smiled.  
  
"Define strong?" He asked setting them in front of her.  
  
"Will it bend a spoon?"  
  
"Never tried." Trowa admitted handing her a spoon. "But you're welcome to try."  
  
Hilde smiled taking the spoon. "Maybe I will." She smiled pouring herself a mug. Duo grinned as he sat down.  
  
"It's nice to see we're all getting along." Hilde giggled.  
  
"And why wouldn't we honey?" Hilde asked smiling. Duo poured some chocolate milk on his Coco Pebbles.  
  
"Well Tro here can still be a tad antisocial with strangers." Duo teased before digging in. Trowa snorted at him mimicking Wufei, which got a smile from Duo.  
  
"She's not a stranger. She's mini Noin." Duo chocked, Quatre giggled and Hilde blinked lost.  
  
"Noin?" She smiled sweetly at Duo. "Who's Noin Honey?" Duo coughed.  
  
"She's one of our bosses. You just happen to look a lot like her." Trowa assured her.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes Miss. Noin and Sally Po have been working with us for a while but we didn't start working for them until Libra." Quatre explain. Trowa nodded.  
  
"Are they nice?" Hilde asked.  
  
"They're the best Hil-babe otherwise we'd blow them off like we did the mad scientist rejects." Duo answered. Quatre frowned.  
  
"Duo do you know what's wrong with Heero?" He asked.  
  
"Hun? Is something wrong with him?" Trowa nodded. "Well he has tired and antisocial the past few days. I'll bug him about it later promise." Hilde giggled.  
  
"You're so bad." She teased.  
  
"And you love it." Duo teased back. Hilde smiled as she swirled the spoon threw her coffee. "Say Cat I was planning Hilde out, you know shopping and stuff? Am I needed?" Quatre shook his head.  
  
"No. If something comes up we'll handle it so go have fun." Quatre answered.  
  
"You sure?" Hilde asked.  
  
"Yeah Cat just loves to make people happy. He spoils us."  
  
"Trowa?!" Quatre asked shocked  
  
"He's right Cat you do. That's why we all love you." Duo agreed grinning, glad Trowa was developing his sense of humor. Hilde sighed.  
  
"Stop teasing him. You two are such...such...men."  
  
Rasid sighed as he read over a stack of reports. "What's wrong boss?" Rasid looked up at his sunglass-wearing comrade.  
  
"Just looking over some of the damage reports form that "skirmish" near Luna."  
  
"Yeah they hauled in mostly scrap, but at lest the kids were aright."  
  
"True but it did not help Master Quatre's recovery on bit."  
  
"But he's fine now. Miss Po said he won't even have a scar." Rasid nodded.  
  
"I know but I still feel like I'm letting Mr. Winner down some how." The other blinked.  
  
"Why? His company is doing better the ever even with half of it's income going into rebuilding everything. The war is mostly over. His son is not only safe but he has a ban of loyal friends at his side. Oh yeah we all survived to. So why?"  
  
"The other pilots. He's too attached to them. Two of them are violent and mentally unstable, one is just mental unstable, and on e is just mental."  
  
"Now Rasid two of those boys have become more human since spending time with Master Quatre. Beside Mr. Winner is dead. There's no real point beating yourself up over it. Or are you worried about something in particular?"  
  
"I still don't trust that Trowa Barton boy." Rasid admitted.  
  
"Rasid he almost died to save our Master and he stole the Zero to save his sister. He's not capable of hurting our Master and you damn well know it!"  
  
"I know it's just..."  
  
"I know he's like a son to you but every father has to know when to let their son grow up. Just be glad he doesn't push away like most teenagers."  
  
"That's not funny."  
  
"Commander Rasid the rest of our men and suits are being shipped right now. They'll be here by tonight."  
  
"Party?" The sunglass wearing man asked?"  
  
"Party." Rasid answered.  
  
Wufei frowned concentrating on what Trowa had just shown him. "You ready?"  
  
"Yes" Wufei answered eyes narrowing "Rock, Paper, Scissors." Wufei chose Rock while Trowa chose Paper.  
  
"I win." Wufei frowned.  
  
"What do you mean you win? I chose Rock and Rock is stronger then Paper." Wufei asked confused  
  
"Paper beats Rock." Trowa informed him grinning  
  
"Paper cannot possibly beat Rock." Wufei scoffed.  
  
"Well it dose because those are the rules."  
  
"That makes no sense!" Wufei informed the grinning youth.  
  
"I never claimed it did."  
  
"Who taught you this "game"?" Wufei asked.  
  
"My core's Captain. He used it to make all his important decisions."  
  
"Well no wonder he's dead." Wufei mutter before biting his lips "Barton I..." Trowa shrugged.  
  
"You're probably right he never was good at making up his mind."  
  
"I want to try again."  
  
"You sure ?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Yes I'm sure."  
  
"You got the rules straight now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Rock beats?"  
  
"Scissors?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Good and Scissors beats?"  
  
"Paper."  
  
"Right and Paper?"  
  
"Beats Rock."  
  
"Good Ok."  
  
"Rock, Paper, Scissors." Wufei chose Paper and Trowa took Scissors.  
  
"You cheated."  
  
"Wufei please this isn't poker you can't cheat."  
  
"You cheat at poker?!" Wufei asked shocked.  
  
"No, well only against rich snobs. I'm just a good tactical thinker so deal."  
  
"Again!" Wufei cried.  
  
"You know you're taking all the fun out of winning?"  
  
"I don't care again!" Trowa sighed rolling his eyes.  
  
"Ok, ok just clam down hun? It is only a game remember?"  
  
"Rock, Paper, Scissors."  
  
Heero groaned as he sat up looking around his room. "Trowa?" He whispered glancing at the clock it was already 9:31. He stretched as he stood in the back of his minding wondering why there had been no dreams. "Oh Kami I hope I didn't do anything I'll regret." He frowned as he tried to remember what happed after Trowa had laid him down. "Well If I did at least Trowa won't have told anyone." He leaned against the door.. "Thank Kami for small miracles." He slammed the back of his head gently against the door before heading out.  
  
Heero stopped at the top of the stairs. "What the?"  
  
"Wufei come it's just a game." Trowa teased laughing at the red face boy. Wufei growled in annoyance  
  
"IT IS NOT!" Wufei screamed. Trowa held up his hands.  
  
"Ok, ok it's not gezz." Trowa agreed sighing. Heero blinked at them in confusion. ~What the Hell?~ Trowa sighed as he rested his left arm on his raised left knee. "I don't get why you're going so ballistic? You can't master anything in less then half an hour." Wufei pounded a fist into the stairs a few inches from Trowa's right hand. "Hey?"  
  
"Sorry." Wufei said looking down.  
  
"No harm no foul.... did I really just say that?"  
  
"Damn it you're starting to talk like him! What have I told you about spending too much time with Maxwell?" Duo smiled.  
  
"Aw drop it Wu wu. We're teenagers remember? We just wanna have fun."  
  
"I thought that was girls?" Trowa asked. Duo blinked down at him.  
  
"That's a song Tro." Duo shook his head.  
  
"Oh yeah. Hey Heero you feeling any better?" Heero nodded.  
  
"Yes thank you." Heero answered wondering why he had not noticed Duo until he had spoken.  
  
"It's not that hard to ask a question Heero." Heero nodded use to the way Trowa dismissed praise or thanks.  
  
"I'll be in the gym." The three boys watched Wufei storm off muttering to himself. Heero sat down beside Trowa leaving enough space for people to still use the stairs.  
  
"What were you two doing?" He asked eying the two remaining boys.  
  
"Tro here was just teaching Wu Rock, Paper, Scissors. I came running when I heard Wu screaming. Tro's really good. I'm surprised you didn't notice the noise." Duo informed him grinning. Trowa shrugged grinning as well.  
  
"Duo stop it you'll make me all Blushy." Duo laughed  
  
"Aw I'm sure that would be kawii. What do you think Hee-chan?" Heero's eye twitched when Duo slipped his arms threw the railing and hugged Trowa's shoulders. "I see you learn the word of the week good boy. Thanks for the amusement kid" Trowa just laughed at him. "Well I'm gone Hil wants to go see this chick flick."  
  
"Oh poor baby." Trowa teased. Duo ruffled Trowa's hair grinning.  
  
"Just wait till your all grown up and you get yourself a women. They're great fun but sometimes they just have to do something girly." Hilde smiled as she walked up to the three boys. She was wearing a black mini skirt, a white halter-top, and a high pair of bitch boots. "And sometimes they make you say damn." Trowa rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't bother waiting up boys." She smiled slipping a violet nailed finger threw the golden loop on Duo's jacket's zipper. Duo waved as Hilde pulled him after her and out of the house.  
  
"You and Duo seem to be getting along." Heero commented watching Trowa closely. Trowa shrugged.  
  
"If you can't beat 'em join 'em as the saying goes." He answered softly.  
  
"Trowa no baka." Heero muttered at the grinning youth.  
  
"Perhaps." Trowa said shrugging again. Heero snapped his head to the side blinking at him.  
  
"What did you just say?" Heero asked as his dreams started to creep out of his subconscious. Trowa arched an eyebrow at him.  
  
"I only said perhaps? Are you sure you're alright?" Trowa asked giving him a confused look.  
  
"Yes I'm still a little worn out don't worry about it." Trowa nodded as he rested his right arm on his propped up right leg.  
  
"As you wish." Heero nodded in thanks as he examined the other boy. A pair of his preferred tight pale jeans had replaced the shorts he had been wearing earlier. The lose gray shirt had been replace with a lose teal tank top, which he wore untucked in contrast to Heero whose green one was always tucked in. ~He has nice arms to.~ Trowa sighed.  
  
"Hey Heero?" Trowa asked not turning to look at him.  
  
"Yeah?" Heero answered more then happy to studied Trowa's bang free profile.  
  
"Do you remember what you said to me earlier?" His turned his eye to stare at him. "You were out of it so I'll understand if you don't" Heero blinked at him in a mix of confusion and fear. ~Oh Kami what did I.?~ "It was Japanese and sounded very pretty. Was it thank you or something?" Trowa asked curiously.  
  
"Can you repeat it?" Heero asked while silently thanking whoever had made sure he had mumbled in his native language and not in English. Trowa frowned.  
  
"It was Ai something." He closed his eyes lips moving silently. ~Ai?!~ " Aishiteru? Yeah that was it." Trowa smiled not looking at the pale Heero.  
  
"Oh that's just an endearment. Sorry if it confused you." Heero explained bowing his head slightly. ~Well it is so I'm not lying just not telling the whole truth.~  
  
"Feeling better Heero?" Quatre asked walking up to them. Heero blinked at him in surprise since he had not heard him approach.  
  
"Yes. Thank you Quatre." Quatre smiled.  
  
"Um.what are you two doing on the stairs? Do either of you know why Wufei is playing Rock, Paper, Scissors by himself?" Trowa chuckled at the confused blonde.  
  
"That would be my fault Cat. He lost one too many times. Sorry." Quatre frowned at the grinning Trowa.  
  
"Tell that to the practice dummy he keeps beating up on." Quatre shook his head at Trowa. "Have either of you seen Du.?"  
  
"Date Cat." Trowa answered cutting the other boy off.  
  
"Really how cute." Trowa rolled his eyes at the smiling Quatre.  
  
"You are such a hopeless romantic Quatre." Trowa informed his partner. Quatre only giggled.  
  
"You betchaya. Well I'll leave you two alone. Rasid needs me for something.." He frowned. "Now what was it?"  
  
"Shoo Cat we'll be fine." Trowa teased flicking his wrist in a shooing motion. Quatre giggled at him.  
  
"Oh well it's not that important. Bye." Quatre called running off. Heero shook his head in amusement  
  
"So it's just the three of us now hun?" Heero nodded not sure where Trowa was going with that question. "So what do want to do tonight Pinky?"  
  
"Hun?" Heero asked confused. "Pinky?" Trowa shook his head grinning.  
  
"Duo's right you need to watch more TV." He informed Heero teasingly.  
  
"And you need to watch less." Heero countered grinning back.  
  
"Perhaps, you didn't answer my question yet?" Heero eyed Trowa wondering just what was going threw the other's secretive mind. Heero jumped when Trowa suddenly cursed. "Damn it!"  
  
"What?!" Heero asked looking around.  
  
"Can't think." Trowa admitted. Heero blinked at him.  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"Ah what He-chan?" Trowa asked using Duo's nickname for the other pilot.  
  
"Oh sorry zoned there for a moment." Heero apologized rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Yeah I bet." Trowa teased standing  
  
"Where are you going? Heero asked ignoring Trowa's teasing.  
  
" To the lake." Trowa answered turning to look over his shoulder. "Care to join me? It's quite." Heero thought for moment about the offer. Did he trust himself alone with Trowa? Why didn't he dream last time? Trowa grinned at the frowning Heero. "Aw come on I don't bite?" ~How Duoish. Aw what the Hell.~"  
  
"Sure. Some quite would be a nice change." He smiled when Trowa toke his hand and pulled him from the stairs. ~Soft just like in my dreams.~  
  
Aishi Say  
  
"Touched. You say I am to. So much of what you say is true. I'll never find somebody quite like you again. I'll never find quite like you, like you.."  
  
Opening lines of "Touched" by Vast  
  
Well that's chapter three. I hope you enjoy it as much as the last two. Hopefully chapter four won't take so long to get up. *rubs the back head sweat dropping* Anyway laters.  
  
Please feel free to pass on any ideas kay?  
  
. 


	4. Something inside that won't be denied

Welcome to chapter 4 Hiya! This is the last chapter I have written out so chapter 5 may take a while or not I have no idea. This chapter takes place mostly out side by the lake and focuses on the main, soon to be, couple. Gomen Hilde and Duo fans they won't be back until sometime in chapter 5 maybe even six. Well enough of this story time.  
  
Warning: A lot of internal Heero dialogue but otherwise nothing new.  
  
Aishi Say "Nothing makes us more vulnerable the when we love someone. We can be hurt very easily. But I've always believed that what you get when you love someone.is greater then what you risk." Chakotay from Star Trek Voyager. So true.  
  
It was an absolutely gorgeous moonlit night. The lake was surround on the far half by silent woods the other half the mansion's back yard. The peaceful scenery was caste in the slivery light of the full moon. Heero fallowed Trowa to the short pier in mutual silence. "It's beautiful."  
  
"Yeah I always thought so." Trowa agreed slipping of his sandal.  
  
"You come here often?" Heero asked wondering if he ever brought Quatre out here.  
  
"Yeah, when it's nice out." Trowa answered rolling up his jean legs.  
  
"Dose it help you think?" Heero asked watching Trowa.  
  
"Sometimes I come out here to think. Other times just to watch." Trowa shrugged as sat down and began swinging his feet back and forth threw the water lazily.  
  
"I can see why." Heero admitted watching the other boy. Trowa turned his gaze towards the softly glowing moon allowing his catlike eyes to catch it's light. ~He looks even more beautiful bathed in moonlight~ Heero thought a dreamy look on his face.  
  
"You can sit down Heero. Relax it's only me." Heero bit his lip ~That's the problem.~ Heero thought before slipping of his sneakers and sitting down.  
  
"See much better." Heero's breath caught in his throat when Trowa smiled at him. Trowa blinked at him for a moment before turning back to the moon. "You know I use to spend my nights doing this when I was a kid? In fact Cap. Always had to come find me all summer because I would fall sleep watching the sky." Heero blinked him.  
  
"Really? I never really looked at them as a kid. I guess since they were always there I never really thought about them as anything special. That's kind of sad when you think about it." Trowa nodded before turning to look at him.  
  
"We all take things for granted Heero. It's human. We may still be learning what that means but we are still human."  
  
"That's a nice way of putting it." Heero said smiling slightly.  
  
"Yeah well Quatre says I have a silver tongue when I want one." He shrugged. "I think he was just trying to flatter me though." He smiled. "He dose that a lot.  
  
"Yeah it must be nice having him for a friend." Heero said thinking about his relationship with Duo.  
  
"Yeah Cat's the best." He frowned. "You have him for a friend to Heero."  
  
"Yeah but he's closest to you."  
  
"Oh that's only because he meet me first." Trowa said dismissively.  
  
"Maybe." Heero agreed. "Trowa.do you believe love starts as friendship?" Trowa arch an eyebrow at him. Heero lowered his eyes blushing slightly. ~Why did I ask that? Baka~  
  
"You can hardly love someone if you don't know them Heero." Trowa answered softly Heero blinked at Trowa surprised by not only the answered but also the fact he had answered at all. Trowa did not often answer those kind of person question. Heero decided to test his luck.  
  
"What about love at first sight?" Trowa sighed softly.  
  
"That only means you find the other person attractive." Heero nodded. ~Well that is true.~  
  
"So you aren't a romantic then are you?" Heero asked. Trowa grimaced.  
  
"He-chan come on." He chuckled at the blinking Heero. Heero sighed at him.  
  
"Do you believe if you love someone you should tell them no matter what?" Heero watched Trowa for any reaction to the question. Trowa only narrowed his eyes slightly as he sometimes did when he thought.  
  
"Yes. If wait you could lose them." Trowa answered tilting his head slightly. "What is this all about?"  
  
" I just needed to talk to someone who understands me and would never judge me." Trowa placed a gentle hand on Heero's shoulder.  
  
"I'm always here for you He-chan." Trowa assured him smiling. Heero placed his hand on the other boy's drawing comfort from the other's touch.  
  
"I know and thank you." Heero turned his gaze to across the lake dark eyes watching the tress bend in the soft breeze.  
  
"It's nothing really. May I ask what brought all this up?" Heero bit his lip debating whether he should tell the other or not. ~He's been so good to me lately he deservers to know.~  
  
"Dreams" Heero admitted softly wondering what the other's reaction to that would be.  
  
"Well no wonder you weren't sleeping." Heero nodded  
  
"Yeah but I think I'm better now." Trowa sighed.  
  
"Well I hope so. I won't always be there to stop you from breaking you neck on the stairs." Trowa teased laughing. Heero frowned at him before shoving him off the pier.  
  
"Hey!?" Trowa called shaking the water from his eyes. "What did I do to deserve that hun?" Heero leaned over the pier.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to push you in. You ok?" Trowa flicked his wet bangs out of his eyes. Heero frowned when Trowa did not answer him. He blinked when he felt something grab his ankles. "Hey wait a second I.." Heero cried before landing face first in the water. Heero glared at Trowa before shaking the water from his hair. "Jerk." Trowa only laughed at him.  
  
"Turn bout's fair play Heero." Trowa informed him.  
  
"Come over here and say that?" Heero challenged curling his finger at him. He grinned when a thought hit him. "Here kitty, kitty." Trowa laughed at one of Duo's favorite teasings.  
  
"No thank you I chose life."  
  
"Baka." Heero muttered. Trowa laughed splashing him with his foot. "You're being a pain." Heero informed the other boy. Trowa grinned.  
  
"So, come make me stop." Trowa suggested.  
  
"You sure?" Heero asked grinning.  
  
"You aren't scared are you Heero?" Heero sneered.  
  
"Of you hardly."  
  
"Then come get me." Trowa called before splashing him again.  
  
Wufei threw the battered dummy into the wall. "DAMN IT!" He screamed pacing the room "Baka yugi." He muttered before something out side caught his attention. His brooding interrupted he glanced out one of the large windows facing the lake. "What the.?" He watched Trowa and Heero splashing around in the lake. "What are they doing out there? He sighed. "They must have finally lost it." He muttered turning and heading for his room and it's shower.  
  
Trowa laughed as Heero gently head locked him. "Got you." Trowa grinning breathing just as hard as Heero.  
  
"Ah but can you keep me?" Heero laughed when Trowa tickled him and slipped away. Heero grabbed the straps of Trowa's tank top stopping him.  
  
"Oh no you don't. You won't get away that easily." Heero informed Trowa as he tried to pull away. Heero laughed as he pulled Trowa to him. Trowa turned to look over his shoulder grinning.  
  
"Is that so? I love challenges." Heero laughed at that. Trowa turned back around and slipped from the captured shirt.  
  
"Hey!" Heero protested when Trowa resurfaced head back laughing. "You're cheating."  
  
"You just hate losing He-chan." Trowa teased shaking his head.  
  
"Yes I do!" Heero cried flinging the soaked shirt at its owner's head. Trowa grabbed it absently as Heero lunged grinning when he pinned Trowa's arms to his sides. "Get way now?" Heero challenged. Trowa frowned.  
  
"I would but I value me life too much to do it." Heero shook his head.  
  
"Baka." He muttered half heartily enjoying the feel of the other in his arms.  
  
"So how long are you planning on keeping your prize?" Trowa asked not minding being caught. Heero frowned at him in thought. Trowa shook his head wet bangs brushing against the bridge of Heero nose.  
  
"I'm not sure you're even wroth keeping." Heero admitted sighing.  
  
"You mean you went threw all that just to catch me and now you tell me I'm not even worth keeping?" Trowa asked with mock hurt. Heero laughed at the Duo taught antics. "You don't love me anymore do you Heero?" Heero froze. ~What am I doing?!~ "Umm.Hello?" Heero blinked.  
  
"Hun?" Heero asked shaking his head. "You've been spending too much time with Duo. Trowa leaned forward.  
  
"Yeah so?" Heero shut his eyes. ~You have him take him!~ ~No! I.can't do that~ ~Why? Take what you want!~ ~NO! I will NOT hurt him!~ ~Who said you would have to that? How do you know he'd resists you?~ Heero's inner voice cooed. Heero frowned in though. ~I don't..I..I.just..~ He let out a yelp of surprised when something hard hit his head.  
  
"Ow that's hard." Trowa muttered shaking his head. Heero blinked at him he had completely forgot he was still holding him.  
  
"What?" Heero asked thought still confused.  
  
"You zone big time. You ok?" Heero blinked at Trowa for a second confused. "Ok I think that's enough time in the water for you." Heero nodded as he released Trowa.  
  
"I think you're right." Trowa ruffled his damp hair before diving under. Heero sighed. ~Oh Kami what did part of me want to do?~ Heero turned as Trowa pulled himself back onto the pier and unrolled his jeans before standing. Heero noticed the long burn scar marring the middle of his back. He was so focused on the scar he did not notice Trowa slip something from his pocket.  
  
Trowa turned to look over his shoulder before turning the rest of the way around. Heero blinked at the long fragile looking golden cross that now hung from the other's neck. ~Quatre~ Heero thought the second he saw it. Trowa blinked at him as he crouched down. "Come on out with you." He ordered softly holding out a slightly dripping hand.  
  
"Thank you." Heero whispered as he accepted the offered hand and allowed himself to be pulled onto the pier.  
  
"It was nothing." Trowa answered slipping his sandals back on. Heero sighed used to way Trowa constantly blew off any type of thanks and praise.  
  
"Trowa.I.thank you for bring me out here I haven't laughed like that in a long time?" Trowa smiled.  
  
"Any time Heero." He answered glancing at the moon as Heero slipped on his sneakers.  
  
"Do you think Wufei is tired of beating the dummies yet?" Heero asked as they started back to the house. Trowa pondered that as he slipped his soaked tank top around his neck like a towel. Heero watched the rivulets of water run down Trowa's chest.  
  
"Who knows?" Trowa answered shrugging.  
  
"I still can't believe losing to you made him so upset."  
  
"Yeah it's kicker ain't it? It's just a good thing it wasn't Duo." Heero chuckled at that.  
  
"Don't go there." Heero muttered. Trowa nodded before looking over his shoulder  
  
"What are staring at Heero?" He asked. Heero blushed slightly luckily for him he was still red from the swimming so it did not show.  
  
"Your scar." Heero answered.  
  
"Oh that?" Heero nodded. ~You should tell what else you were staring at~ His inner voiced teased ~Shut the Hell up!~ ~I'm sure he wouldn't mind.~  
  
"May I ask?" Heero asked ignoring his inner voice's teasing. Trowa nodded.  
  
"Sure. I got the day my parents were killed. I was a little kid then"  
  
"Was Kathrine there to?" Heero asked trying to figure how two small children could have survived but not be saved by the same people. Trowa frowned at him.  
  
"Of course she was Heero but I was like two. I don't remember much just images and sounds you know?" Heero nodded.  
  
"I am sorry." He whispered softly. Trowa shook his head  
  
"Don't be. I cannot mourn for what I do not miss."  
  
"True." Heero admitted thought on his own past. "We really aren't all that different are we?" Trowa stopped in the doorway.  
  
"No I guess not."  
  
Heero sighed as he walked into the living room he did not notice Wufei duck behind the stairwell. "Aw look we're getting the rug all wet." Trowa commented frowning at the darken cream color carpet. Heero looked down at the dark spots.  
  
"We've pretty much dripped dry beside a little water won't kill it." Trowa grinned.  
  
"Sure steal all my fun." Heero grinned back.  
  
"Yeah whatever you'll live."  
  
"Yeah but I won't enjoy it." Trowa muttered as he sat down in front of the large fireplace.  
  
"What are you doing?" Heero asked confused.  
  
"Drying off." Trowa answered not bothering to turn around.  
  
"You need a fire for that baka." Heero informed him as he walked over to him. Trowa held up a lighted match.  
  
"A fire would be useful hun?" Trowa teased flicking the match at the logs smiling when they lit instantly. Heero blinked.  
  
"How?" He asked.  
  
"Lighter fluid Duo suggested it."  
  
"You think someone who got burn would dislike fire?" Trowa shrugged at him before stretching out on the stone floor.  
  
"Yeah well I'm a walking constriction." Trowa sighed propping his chin in his palms Heero sat down to his right.  
  
"That's why you're so interesting." Trowa turned his eye to look at him.  
  
"Thanks I find you quite interesting as well." He admitted. Heero blinked at him half watching the firelight flicker of the golden chain. "We're so alike yet so different that is why we work so well together." Heero nodded slightly.  
  
"True enough but we also work well with our respective partners." Heero reminded the other boy.  
  
"Opposites. We know how they will react and compensate for them." Heero sighed.  
  
"Do you always think like a tactician?" Trowa folded his arms in front him.  
  
"Not always but often." Heero thought his answer over while Trowa rested his chin on his folded arms. Heero sighed softly as he cast his dark eyes on Trowa the other youth was just lying there, so like his dreams, watching the dancing flames quietly. His thoughts wonder back to his latest dream.  
  
~Was Trowa right? Do I not know what I want? If he haunts me for that reason then why didn't he come this morning?~ ~Tell him.~ ~No.I can't~ ~~Why are you scared? You fear nothing!~ ~I fear.~ ~What?~ ~I may lose him.~ ~Act now or Quatre may claim him. He bends so easily to Quatre's will~ ~He's just friends with..~ ~He said himself love must start as friend ship remember?~ ~I remember~ ~So tell it won't hurt him will it?~  
  
Trowa sighed rested his banged side of face on his folded arms. "You're being so quite?" Heero blinked his mental argument interrupted by the sound of the other's voice Trowa smiled lazily.  
  
"Just thinking." Heero answered softly momentarily wishing he were as worry free as the relaxing Trowa.  
  
"About what?" Trowa asked not moving.  
  
"The dreams again." Heero admitted.  
  
"Want to tell me about them?" Trowa asked eyes remaining closed thought Heero knew full well he had the other's full attention.  
  
"It's complicated." Heero admitted sighing.  
  
"Those are my favorite."  
  
"Have you ever had a time when your head and your heart fought each other?" Trowa was silent for a moment.  
  
"Yes." He admitted softly.  
  
"My dreams are like that.what did you?" Heero asked eyes locked the other youth's face.  
  
"I listen to my heart. 'You must listen to you emotions.' remember?" Heero sighed.  
  
"Yes I remember." He whispered reaching out his hand. He felt Trowa momentary in surprise as his gentle fingers traced the diagonal scar. "Sorry." He apologized puling his fingers away.  
  
"No it's alight you just surprised me." Trowa assured him. Heero nodded as he allowed his fingers to traced the marred flesh again. Trowa sighed softly. "Having fun?" He asked absently.  
  
Heero did not respond as his fingers moved from the scar to Trowa's spine. Trowa half opened an eye to look at him. Heero made no indication of noticing as he continued a dreamy look on his normal serious face. With a mental shrug he closed his eye again. Heero smiled enjoying the warm tingle he felt as his fingers moved. He was mildly surprised when Trowa watched him with a half open eye for a moment before closing it again saying nothing.  
  
~See I was right he's enjoying it.~ ~I..I guess so.~ ~Has he told you to stop?~ ~No.~ ~Would he just lay there if he didn't like it?~ ~Unlikely.~ ~So I'm right.~ Heero nodded as his finger Traced the back of Trowa's neck.  
  
"You trying to tickle me Heero?" Trowa half opened an eye again when Heero slowly began to rub his shoulders. "mmm So what did I do to deserve being pampered?"  
  
"Listen to me ramble on and on." Heero answered careful of the fragile looking chain.  
  
"You never ramble." Trowa informed him sighing. "You do not have to spoil me you know?"  
  
"You really aren't stressed are you?" Heero asked as he tried to find a knot.  
  
"Nah I'm the clam one remember?" Trowa asked rolling onto his side propping up his head. "You seem out of it Heero?" Heero blinked at him.  
  
"Sorry." Heero mumbled lowering his eyes.  
  
"Stop apologizing for everything you're staring to sound like Cat." Trowa teased sitting up and resting his folded arms on his raised knees. Heero bit his lip at the sound of the other's nickname. He raised his head mind made up.  
  
"Ok. Would you like to know what I've been dreaming about?" Heero asked almost as if it was a challenge. Trowa blinked at him before resting his chin on his folded arms.  
  
"The suspense is killing me." He teased grinning. ~Tell him. Tell him. Tell him.~ Heero placed his hands on Trowa's. Trowa blinked at them but said nothing.  
  
"It was you.always you." Heero admitted squeezing Trowa's hands.  
  
"Me?!" Trowa asked straighten in surprise. This was the first time Heero had even seen Trowa look at a lost for words. Heero reached out and cupped Trowa's cheek in his hand.  
  
"I want to know what love is. I want you to show me." Trowa closed his eyes and sat there silent for a long moment. "Please say something?" Heero pleaded. Trowa place a hand gently on top of Heero's long fingers curling around the other's still hand before rubbing his cheek against the soft palm. Heero blinked at him.  
  
"Trowa?" Heero whisper softly. Trowa slowly opened his eyes at the sound of his name. "You.I.I." Heero stammered looking for the right words but finding none. ~Am I dreaming again?~ Trowa released Heero's hand before lifting his chin with a gently finger.  
  
"Me what?" He asked softly emerald eyes searching the other's sapphire ones.  
  
"You.aren't disgusted with me?" Heero asked clearly surprised.  
  
"Why would I be?" Trowa asked frowning.  
  
"This means I'm Gei. Doesn't that matter to you? That someone who works closely with you wants you?" Trowa shook his head.  
  
"Wants me or wants to be with me?" He asked. Heero blinked at him confused mind trying to grasp what the other was asking.  
  
"Both." Heero whispered unaware he had answered until he heard the word. Trowa smiled nodding his head slightly.  
  
"Good answer." Trowa whispered before pulling Heero's lips to his. Heero blinked in surprised before closing his eyes and encircling Trowa with his strong arms. Heero fought back a giggle when Trowa's tongue playfully tickled his own. He let out a yelp of surprise when Trowa suddenly pushed him away.  
  
Well that's it for now. I would have posted it earlier but the Modem died and the damn computer was in the shop for almost two weeks. Damn shops! 


End file.
